Until x Next x Time
by 1angel2heart
Summary: What would have happened in Unexpected x Developments if Hisoka had not decided to keep Gon at his side? This work is an answer to a question I got that where the response somehow turned into a story. I'm posting it here just in case anyone else had that same question...


**A/N:**

So I got a question from Imkillinit about my main story which was: "Have you ever considered having Gon and Hisoka split up after they got to YorkShin?"

Answer: Hmmmmm to be honest, the UxD story wrote itself in a haze of HisoGon deprivation so I hadn't considered them splitting up for too long. But I will say that it was a brief thought and here's a little story to show you what would have happened in that case…

I freaking loved writing this ;D

LOL I laughed so much at Gon's panicked thoughts when he was thinking about the possibility of sharing a bed with Hisoka. Oh Gon you amuse me ~(˘▾˘)~ ~(˘▾˘~)

 **Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi. I do not claim ownership of any of the characters mentioned.

 **Warning:** None...well Hisoka's here so expect some crude language, actions and maybe a death...

 **Chapter Dictionary** :

Yatta!: An abbreviated exclamation, meaning: All right! / Okay! / Success!

Ja mata ne: Until next time / See you later

 **References** : Episode 56 Hunter x Hunter 2011 where the two civilian girls in YorkShin thought that the Ryodan running on the buildings were ninjas. They're here again in this crowd lol.

 **N.B:** The first few lines of this chapter were taken from Chapter six of UxD and the rest is entirely new content since the outcome has changed. It gets a bit paranormal in the first part, but the main Unexpected x Developments storyline does have a paranormal undertone, just that I'm showing it sooner here ;p

* * *

They continued walking the rest of the way in silence as the hot midday sun transitioned into the cool of mid-afternoon. Finally as the sun was going down, they walked the last few steps, standing on the embankment that allowed them to look down at the vast city that was now no longer several days away.

Gon beamed, strength renewed as he took in the view ahead of him – the symbolism of his journey finally coming to an end. Maybe the symbolism of his freedom from his unlikely companion too.

Hisoka turned to look at him, gesturing at the city dusted in the orange glow of the setting sun.

"There is only about an hour's worth of walking to go. And then,"-he paused-"when we get to YorkShin we can-"

"We?!" Gon gasped loudly, seeing his dreams of freedom evaporating right before his eyes. _Oh gods please don't let him say that he won't let me go!_

"Hmm? ~" Hisoka looked down in confusion at the young man whose eyes were squeezed shut as if he was praying. "Anyway, as soon as we're beyond the outskirts of the city, we'll separate~"

Gon kept his eyes on the resplendent view below, not wanting Hisoka to see the way they shone with unrestrained joy at the news of his freedom. _Yatta! I'm free!_

There was a scuffing sound in the loose, gravelly dirt as Hisoka shifted away from the remarkable cityscape to face him. "I take it that you have somewhere to stay?~" he asked, his tone serious.

Unwilling to trust his own voice, Gon's head nodded vigorously in response to Hisoka's question.

"Well it's good to see that you've planned ahead ~"

Gon just smiled up at him and closed his eyes, not wanting Hisoka to figure out that he was lying to him. In actuality, Gon had neither a place to stay nor the funds to afford the exorbitant rent in YorkShin - even if it was just a room for the night. His one and only hope was Killua, who he was counting on contacting as soon as he got into the city and away from Hisoka. By then, hopefully the reception on his cell phone would have improved to a point acceptable enough for him to make a successful phone call.

Gingerly, Gon opened one eye, only to close it again when he saw that Hisoka was still staring at him. Plastering a smile on his face to rival the Mona Lisa's and crossing trembling fingers behind his back, he hoped with every fiber of his being that Hisoka would not question him further about his non-existent place of residence.

The silence stretched between them as those shrewd golden eyes studied his face and it was in those deliberately drawn-out seconds that Gon realized just how terribly great the fear in him was now that Hisoka seemed about to see through his lie. There was no question in his heart as to what would happen next should Hisoka learn that he'd be made destitute and homeless just by having to pay one night's lodging at a common hotel. _Oh no... If he takes me with him I'll be forced to share his bed and then he'd...he'd..._ An involuntary shudder coursed through his body and Gon swallowed hard. _I don't want to lose my virginity like that!_

Goosebumps peppered along the length of his arms in reaction to the sudden chill that pervaded the air. Quickly he opened his eyes to look up at Hisoka but the man's back was to him.

"Come," Hisoka called, already walking off in the direction of the city. He looked over his shoulder. "It would be nightfall soon and it is wise not to be caught out here after dark ~"

Gon did not follow him immediately, lost for a moment on the murderous grin of delight that stretched those lips right before the man turned away. Now he was curious; what happened out here in this wilderness after dark that had Hisoka looking so excited? He chanced a glance behind them in the direction from where they had come. Were the dead bodies still lying about back there or had something already gotten to them? From what he could sense, the predators were already gathering, causing the air to shift to a type of deep, weighted anticipation that was not his but came from the dozens of eyes that he could feel watching...waiting for them to leave.

Eyes that weren't human.

 _But what if we **don't** leave? What if we stayed right here? Would whatever it is that's watching us come out from behind those rocks? _

A vile, impatient howl pierced the air.

The sound reverberated through to his very core and Gon's heart tripped over itself, picking up a rapid pace. He put his hand to his chest, feeling as if the rapidly beating organ within was knocking on his ribcage and contrary to a decidedly reasonable reaction, he smiled.

Completely lacking in self-preservation skills as usual, the possible threat only caused his excitement to rise and Gon carefully scanned the horizon for the faintest clue of what waited just outside his line of sight. _What **exactly** is out there? _ he wondered, turning to walk in the direction opposite to where Hisoka was heading - to where he felt the most concentrated sense of malignity. Common sense was forgotten in preference of assuaging his curiosity, but as he walked toward that immense sense of danger, whatever it was that emitted that foul energy was smart enough to remain hidden.

Gon stopped abruptly, grungy boots kicking up the dust as his consciousness was arrested by a sudden thought. The malignity in the air - although much more condensed now - felt familiar, as if he had been touched by nuances of it before. Could it be that this mysterious presence had been with him and Hisoka even while they were traveling through the forest?

 _Most likely._

And was it also the reason why he had never seen Hisoka asleep during their brief journey?

 _Possibly_...

As Gon pondered the implications of this new development, he frowned, finally understanding the reason why, for the past two nights, Hisoka had appeared to be constantly alert, watching over him and seemingly waiting for something.

 _I thought he was just being creepy._

Gon brought one hand up to rub at the back of his head as his confusion deepened. _But why is this collective presence just skirting the periphery of our senses? Is it refusing to engage us because of Hisoka?_ He shook his head. _No... Hisoka is just one man, **ONE**! It can't be that whatever it is that's beyond those rock cliffs is afraid of him! _

How could something that felt so evil, so powerful be cautious of Hisoka?

 _Unless_...

Gon pursed his lips in thought. "Unless Hisoka is stronger," he whispered into the still, slightly chilly air. It was one of the most basic laws of nature that Gon knew too well; an animal that functions as a predator at its level in the food chain can easily become the prey when a bigger threat - the top predator in the ecosystem arrives.

Gon resisted the urge to look back to see if Hisoka was where he had left him. If at all possible, his heart started to beat faster.

A cold sweat broke out on his forehead but his previous excitement refused to die. He always had a feeling that despite appearances, Hisoka was much stronger than he made himself out to be. If his haunch turned out to be a fact, it would be no surprise, considering that Hisoka's entire persona revolved around deception. _Hisoka..._ he pondered, pensive and utterly oblivious to his surroundings. _What are you hidin-_

"Boo!~"

Gon almost had two heart attacks. One, at the voice unexpectedly close to his ear and another when he spun around to see Hisoka right up behind him, golden eyes glinting in the semi-darkness. His throat felt parched and he clutched at his chest. "W-what did you do that for?!" he choked out, hating the way his voice sounded high-pitched and strained. He cleared his throat.

Instead of answering his question, Hisoka smirked. "What are you doing going off in this direction? YorkShin is that way ~"

Gon looked to where Hisoka was pointing then back at him. "You...what's out there?" he asked, his voice slightly above a hoarse whisper and nodding to where the heavy presence only seemed to increase in malevolence.

That murderous grin was back. "Wouldn't you like to know~"

Gon grunted in disappointment at the ambiguous answer that did nothing to allay his curiosity. Folding his arms across his chest and looking up at Hisoka with a stubborn pout, Gon was prepared to stand his ground until he was given a satisfactory response.

"Come on~" Hisoka said, walking behind him to put one palm on his back.

"Hey what are you doing?!" Gon complained as he felt himself being steered forward.

"I want you up in front where I can keep an eye on you~" Hisoka replied casually.

"But you still haven't answered my question!" Gon protested stubbornly, boots raising the dust as he dug his heels in the ground to stop Hisoka from moving him away from his spot. In spite of his resistance though, he was easily pushed forward like a tiny toy tug boat in a free-flowing canal.

"As I told you Gon," Hisoka explained patiently. "It's getting dark and as much as I'd love to stay here and have some fun, it would not be wise to put you in any more danger..."-he leaned forward, lips almost touching Gon's ear-"...especially since you don't have your Nen~"

Gon huffed, shrugging away Hisoka's hands from his shoulders and marching off angrily. He did not have to be told twice - it seemed as if these days, ever since he'd lost his Nen, all the fun happened without him.

"Jerk," he muttered under his breath, fully aware of Hisoka's laughter and the eerie presence that drew closer as they walked further away.

XXX

* * *

Walking through the streets of York Shin City, Gon was sure that they made quite a sight – Hisoka in his unusually clean but unusual clothes and him in his very dirty and tattered vest and shorts.

People knew better than to stare though. Just looking at Hisoka, it was obvious that he was anything but normal, so they continued on about their day, hurrying home or to wherever they were going before the pair had crossed their paths.

The two walked for quite a while until they were no longer on the outskirts of YorkShin. Now that they were in the thick of the crowd, Gon could no longer feel the dangerous air that had been encroaching just a few hours ago, lurking scarcely on the borders of the city.

Just then, Hisoka stopped and so did Gon. It was time.

"So...~"

Gon turned to look up at him.

"It would appear as if this is the point where we part~"

"Yeah..." Gon's eyes wandered down to where his nervous hands had started unsuccessfully trying to brush the deep-seated dirt off the front of his shorts. _What's wrong with me?_

Now that the moment he had been wishing for had arrived, Gon could not shake the inexplicably weird feeling in his gut. _Do I really hate goodbyes this much; or is it just him...?_

Risking a glance up at Hisoka, Gon saw that the man's golden eyes were focused on a distant point as if he was already mentally going through the list of things he had to do now that their journey together was over.

His hands gave up their never-ending quest to clean his grubby clothes and started twisting the rolled hem of his vest. _What am I lingering here for? Hisoka said that I can go, so why can't I leave?_

Gon couldn't understand it, the longer he looked at Hisoka's passive, preoccupied expression, the more he wanted the man to stop going through his mental checklist and pay attention to him.

But that did not happen; those eyes continued to look elsewhere and before Gon could stop himself, his lips twisted in disappointment. "Hisoka..."

At the sound of his name, the man looked down at him and Gon forgot what he was going to say. _Was I going to say something or was I just speaking out loud?_ One of Hisoka's slim eyebrows raised and there was a look of mild interest mixed in with the confusion on his face as he waited for Gon to speak but Gon remained quiet.

Gon shifted from one foot to the next, feeling increasingly awkward. _Just hurry up and go away..._ he thought, stubbornly turning away from those eyes that seemed to mock him...that seemed capable of peering deep within his soul. _Was this Hisoka's intention...to make me not want to leave him?_

"Gon? ~" Hisoka asked, looking down at the green-tinted hair that picked up the light from the nearby street lamp. The younger man continued to ignore him, obviously more interested in focusing on the minute pebbles trapped within the asphalt-paved street than in finishing what he had been about to tell him. As minutes filled with tense silence ticked by and Gon continued to keep his gaze carefully averted, Hisoka reached up to grasp his chin. When those hazel eyes could no longer shirk his astute gaze and looked up to finally meet his scrutiny he smiled. "I'll come back for you soon ~"

At the promise, Gon's heart skipped a beat. "Wh-what I don't want you to co-"

"Gon," Hisoka said seriously. "I'm here on a very important job and I am uncertain as to how it will end but maybe I'll have the time to entertain you some more in the future~"

Gon inhaled sharply as the fingers holding his chin became animated, stroking along its edge and down his neck to settle at his rapidly beating pulse. Like a predator, the hunger in Hisoka's eyes intensified and unconsciously Gon's lips parted in wonder at their golden beauty. Even though they were standing in the midst of a crowded street it felt as if it was just the two of them and Gon could not look away again from the eyes that had trapped him there, that had made him motionless in the wake of their spell. The hand on his neck moved to grip his shoulder, easily pulling him closer and he trembled in expectation as Hisoka bent toward him.

"Mmmm Gon-kun~" Hisoka whispered close to his ear, lips trailing the along the sensitive skin to plant a kiss at its base.

"Hisoka, what are you doing?!" Gon gasped, suddenly remembering that they were standing on a very busy pavement with people walking all around them.

"What you want me to do~"

Gon struggled against him, whispering harshly, "Why would I ever want you to-"

But he didn't get to finish the rest of his sentence as Hisoka's lips met his. The kiss was chaste and firm at first but became increasingly demanding and Gon was overwhelmed by the intensity so much so that his body went limp and he parted his lips in surrender. He felt Hisoka grin at the victory, pulling at his bottom lip gently with unyielding teeth before a bold tongue pushed past to claim his own, coaxing him to respond until they were both wrapped up in that passionate kiss, ignorant of their surroundings.

When Hisoka finally pulled away from him, Gon stumbled backwards, panting heavily and looking up at that smug face with a mixture of desire and anger. "You bastard," he growled, his eyes not missing the way people tried not to stare at the both of them, yet slowed down noticeably to alleviate their curiosity. _This is so embarrassing_.

"Are you embarrassed?~" Hisoka asked with a smirk and when Gon didn't respond, he stepped closer to him, effectively trapping his body against the wall of the building behind him.

"Hisoka no...we're in public..." Gon shuddered as Hisoka's hand traveled down the side of his body to settle at his hip.

"So what are you saying? You want to continue this in private?~"

Gon blushed all the way to the tips of his ears. "N-no of course not!"

"But there is so much I haven't shown you yet~" Hisoka whispered close to his ear, pressing Gon against the wall even more as his wandering hand moved to grab his butt, squeezing it suggestively. "For example, do you know that-"

"Hey!" A gruff voice shouted. "You two are making a scene, this is a public street!"

"Hmm? ~" Hisoka spared a glance behind him to see who had interrupted his discourse, only to see that it was just some drunk fool who obviously had more muscle than brain. Ignoring him, he turned his attention back to Gon as if the man had not spoken. "For example, do you know that I can put my c-"

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" The man shouted, pushing past the crowd of people that had gathered, to walk up to the pair. Reaching out to grab Hisoka's shoulder he continued, "If you want to **_fuck_ ** don't do it in public you assho-"

"Huh?" At the abrupt end to the man's sentence, Gon looked to the side, then down to see that the man was now lying on the ground. _Why is he lying..._ His eyes widened when he realized that the man was dead. Just as he noticed, so did several other persons in the crowd and like stacked dominoes triggered by a single push, everything fell apart in the next moment. The once peaceful evening took on a nightmarish persona as bloodcurdling screams and frantic shouts pierced the air, coupled with people running about, scared for their own safety and confused as to what had just happened.

"Oh my gods! Did you see that?!" One woman screamed above the chaotic din, pulling at her friend who seemed to be rooted to the spot.

"No I didn't but I wish I did!" The friend replied in awe. Batting at the panicked hand holding on to her shoulder and trying to pull her away, she continued to look down at the macabre sight. "I mean..."-she pointed at the dead body even as people ran past her-"there's a fucking Ace of Spades sticking out of his cranium Marie!" Turning twinkling eyes toward the other (who looked like she was about to puke, faint, or both) she asked, "Do you think that it was a ninja?!"

"Ninjas don't use playing cards!" Marie responded, finally succeeding in pulling her away from the gory scene and into the crowd that had gone crazy with fear. There was nothing quite like the fear of the unknown; a killer was obviously among them and no one present wanted to be next.

Gon looked at the people running about haphazardly, their fear fueled by the fact that they did not know who or where the killer was. None of them had seen what had just happened, the movement too fast and precise for normal eyes to have picked up on it but Gon had seen everything. He looked from the Ace of Spades implanted deep in the center of the man's cranium to the smirk on Hisoka's face. "Why did you kill him?"

Hisoka looked down at Gon's angry expression. "It was annoying me," he said simply. "And I hate to be interrupted~"

 _'_ _It'?_ Gon's lips became a straight line. When he'd seen Hisoka throw the card, he thought that it was done with the intention to scare and not kill the man "But Hisoka, you should not kill-" he stopped when he saw the bored expression on Hisoka's face.

"Mmmm Gon...if he was dumber than a sack of rocks and this bunch,"-Hisoka gestured to the crowd that was still running about chaotically- "to actually approach me, then he deserved to die ~"

"..."

Hisoka took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of blood and fear that he loved so much. _Such a pleasant combination~_ His eyes found Gon again. "Now where were we?~"

"What?!" Gon pushed at his chest, turning away from his lips before Hisoka could kiss him. "You can't expect me to kiss you after what you just did!"

"Why not?~"

"There's a dead body at your feet!"

"What better time is there?~"

And just as Hisoka had him trapped again, those lips just inches away from his, Gon gasped, "The police!"

Hisoka stopped, but did not turn around as Gon had anticipated. He still wore that expression of boredom, only now just a bit more excited and not the least bit troubled. "What about them?~"

"They'll be here soon and-"

"Oh yeah," Hisoka agreed, straightening to his full height and putting a finger to his chin thoughtfully. "It really **_is_ ** going to get quite annoying very soon~"

Gon took that opportunity to slip underneath the arm that had him boxed in against the wall to examine the state of the dead body, now surrounded by a crimson pool. When he looked back up, Hisoka was not where he'd left him. "Hisoka!" he called, seeing that the man had already started to walk away. He ran up to him and when Hisoka stopped to glance back at him he stopped too. "Where are you going?"

"Hmmm?~" Hisoka turned around completely to pin him with a predatory grin. "Do you want to continue what we started? Because if you do my hotel is just-"

"No!" Gon shouted, looking back nervously at the dead body. His voice dropped an octave. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"...~"

At Hisoka's blank stare Gon raised himself up on tiptoes, gesturing for the redhead to come closer and when the man did, (bending to supplement their height difference) he whispered, "Your card! What if the police comes and..."

Hisoka looked back at the card still protruding out of the skull and grinned. "Are you worried about me Gon? ~"

Gon blushed. "Of course not!"

"Let me show you something ~" he said, pointing toward the scene of the crime.

Not knowing what to expect, Gon's eyes narrowed in suspicion. _What the heck is he planning now?_

Hisoka lifted his hand with the flair of a performer and Gon couldn't help but be entranced by the graceful movement. "Don't look at me, look over there... " Hisoka reminded him. Placing his other hand on Gon's shoulder, he turned the tenacious young man around to face the dead body. "Keep your eyes on the card..." he cautioned when Gon glanced back at him. As soon as Gon looked away, he snapped his fingers and suddenly the card disappeared, leaving a slim, grotesque void where it had been.

Hazel eyes widened at the chilling magic trick. "Wh-what...where...how did you d-"

"Wait," Hisoka interrupted. "I'm not done~" He stepped toward Gon who was currently in the process of retreating a few steps back. "Look, you have something here ~" Resting a hand on Gon's shoulder to stop his movement and reaching behind his ear, he produced the Ace of Spades that was just buried in the dead man's cranium.

Hisoka smiled proudly, but Gon just looked from that proud smile and squinting eyes to the bloody card that the murderous magician had just produced from behind his ear. The bile rose in his throat as he continued to look at it, his sharp sense of smell picking up on the rusty scent that seemed to envelope them and yet, disgusted as he was, he could not look away from Hisoka.

"And now, look at this~" Hisoka flicked the card and the syrupy blood that was clinging to it easily pitched off and into the crowd - the crowd that was too busy either looking at the dead body or running about to pay any attention to what he was doing. "Like magic, huh? ~"

Gon gagged. _I think I'm going to be sick_.

At the lack of a response, Hisoka opened his eyes fully to look down at Gon. "Don't you like magic tricks Gon?~" he asked, waving the card a few times in front of the young man before it disappeared in a puff of pink, glittery smoke. His smile faded a bit and he shrugged his shoulders. "Well I guess you're no longer a kid so these things don't interest you anymore~"

"It's not that!" Gon couldn't believe this man. _How could he expect me to be impressed by that when he just killed an innocent man!_

"Well..." Hisoka started, stepping into Gon's personal space. "If you're too old for magic tricks, there is something else I can show you that is sure to impress~"

Gon felt a great sense of foreboding envelope him. "I-I d-don't want to see anything..." he stuttered, deciding to err on the side of caution.

"Are you sure? I can even make it disappear inside you~"

"Of course I'm sure!" Gon had no idea what he was talking about but his instincts told him that he was better off not experiencing it. "Why the hell would I want you to put something inside of me?!"

"Oh Gon~" Hisoka grinned, shaking his head at the young man's naiveté. "You misunderstand,"-he licked his lips-"...it won't be **_staying_ ** inside of you, I'll take it out, then put it back in again...over and over and _**over** _ until you're gripping my shoulders while covered in sweat, trembling and **_begging_** me to push it in even harder~"

"Why...what Hisoka I don't-"

Hisoka placed his index finger on Gon's lips to shush him. Smiling almost gently, he looked down at his aghast expression to add, "But not because you beg and I like you does that mean I'd give it to you hard. On the contrary, depending on my mood I'll go even slower, or stop altogether just so that I could see how much of a blubbering mess you could become before you take control, riding my hard c-"

Gon pushed away the finger that was silencing him. "Hisoka! Wh-mmmmph!"

Hisoka's lips met his own and he gasped helplessly, his surprise allowing that tongue to thrust into his mouth for a quick exploration before Hisoka withdrew to look down at him with a handsome smirk.

At Gon's growl he laughed, admiring those ruddy cheeks and feeling a hint of regret that he had to leave him behind. "Oh Gon, I really must be going now, but I can guarantee you that we will be continuing this~"

Gon shuddered as a thumb ghosted over his nipple through the fabric of his dirty vest. "I...we won't be continuing anything!" he replied heatedly as the man turned to walk off.

Stopping to look back at Gon, he gave him a provocative smile. "You can deny it as much as you want but I'll be back for you so stay alert..."-his smile widened- "because the minute you let down your guard, the moment you stop to blink, I'll be right there waiting to claim what is mine~"

With that warning, Hisoka left him and Gon immediately wrapped his arms about himself, feeling strangely cold. In the absence of Hisoka's taller frame to shield him, the chilling wind danced around him, tussling his hair, biting his skin and whistling a dismal tune. Refusing to acknowledge how much warmer he had been with Hisoka nearby, he stubbornly dropped his arms to his sides and clenched his fists tightly as the blood boiled beneath his skin in righteous indignation. "I'm not yours!" he shouted at Hisoka's back but his words did not make the redhead stop again and Gon watched with a feeling of loss as Hisoka simply lifted one hand to wave back at him.

"Ja mata ne~" The words were whispered but Gon heard them and he gritted his teeth, powerless to do anything in the face of Hisoka's seductive promise to return to claim him. "I'll never let that happen, you damn bastard," Gon muttered angrily as the man eventually disappeared from his line of sight.

A few minutes later found him still looking out into the distance with mixed feelings as if expecting the redhead to suddenly reappear. The howling wind was his only companion now and it continued to chill him with the intensity of a spurned lover. _Hisoka's...really gone,_ he thought. Realizing that he had been standing in the same spot for quite some time and angry at the way Hisoka's departure had him feeling conflicted; Gon swiftly turned on his heel, fuming and grumbling to himself as he walked off in the opposite direction.

Just as the sirens in the distance started getting louder and the crowd got even bigger, Gon's expression darkened and he pushed his way through the mass of people, his thoughts still grating on the man's parting words.

' _...I'll be right there waiting to claim what is mine'._

When will that be? Tonight? Tomorrow? Next week? Next year? Suddenly Gon stopped, his anger replaced by fear and expectation. _I hate waiting._ He licked his slightly swollen lips, still feeling the pressure of that unforgettable kiss as one hand came up to touch his neck where Hisoka's fingertips had been a few minutes ago. He swallowed hard, looking around cautiously but the person he was expecting to see was not there. Although it was clear that he was finally rid of Hisoka, he knew better than to think that this really was the end. Now that Hisoka had marked him, promising to return at a later date, there was no way that he could really escape the man; he had simply been freed with the intention to be hunted down again at a later date.

And right now, all he had the power to do was to wait... until next time.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Ja mata ne - until next time ;)

*In a way Gon has to be thankful Hisoka met him in the forest when he did. Talk about creepy things in the dark =.= Sheesh. Without Hisoka to watch his back at night who knows what would have happened? But the question is, would they have done Gon anything if he were alone or was it Hisoka that they were drawn to (and afraid of)? *dramatic music plays*

*I loved writing this so much. I was laughing throughout most of it (except that creepy part with the creatures watching them *shivers* ). Ah, Gon compares Hisoka to a predator, Hisoka scares Gon (Boo!) and poor Hisoka, your magic trick was unappreciated. Who knows maybe that ninja fangirl would appreciate it ha ;p

~(˘▾˘~)

My love for these two is strong XD

*I realize now how ironic it was that the guy accused them of causing a scene and in the end he caused a bigger scene - with his death... I swear that was unintentional lol

*As much as I laughed though, I felt kinda sad when they separated, especially when Gon was trying to act all tough, angry and nonchalant at the end.

 ***S** o you see folks? That's what would have happened had Hisoka and Gon split up after they reached YorkShin XD

In this scenario, Gon has come to realize his feelings a little faster than in the main story because:

1/ Hisoka forced him to face them

2/ Hisoka's departure stirred up his emotions.

But unlike in the main UxD storyline, even though Gon has realized that he likes Hisoka, he would proceed to fight his feelings because in UxD Hisoka showed him a different side of himself since they were living together and this caused Gon to fall in love, but here he's still seeing the side he's used to.

Ah, so that's the answer to the question. Review if you can, it would be greatly appreciated and thanks for reading!

Note: Wow I'm officially going into hibernation for a bit. Things have gotten pretty intense. I have a life and death interview in less than two days, work is making unreasonable demands and there are several outstanding projects to complete. I guess it's true that I write my best when stressed lol


End file.
